A Rival For Love?
by starmoonbear
Summary: Everything was all peaceful and normal in Alice's life but what happens if a new girl comes and changes a few things
1. The beginning of everything

**Starmoonbear: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been posting stories a lot I been very busy lately! Okay enough of me and on with the story...Oh and by the way I am a anti Fabia and Shun shipper!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

It was a normal day with Alice since she had nothing and I mean nothing to do so Alice decided to take a small walk in the park to enjoy the fresh air.

"I wish something cool would happen," Alice thought to herself.

"Alice! Alice!" Runo called as she ran over to her.

"Oh Runo! What are you doing here with all the other girls? Alice asked.

"Well the boys totally blew us off because they said they wanted to train seriously," Julie said.

"How about we train as well, I mean like if something happens to us we just rely on the boys all the time," Mira said as everyone look at her and agreed to train.

"Hey girls! Are you looking for a battle?" A girl with blue hair asked as the girl nodded.

"Great! If I win I get to take your Bakugan," the girl smirked.

"And if we win?" Mira asked.

"If you win I will do whatever you say for a whole month," the girl said.

"Um I don't think we got your name," Alice said.

"Oh right my name is Fabia," Fabia said.

"Nice to meet you Fabia, My name is Alice and this are my...,"Alice said before she got cut off.

"Okay look I could care less about your names, I just want to battle," Fabia said as Runo snapped.

"Okay look here Fabia I won't let you talk to my friend that way," Runo said in an angry tone.

"Whatever," Fabia said as she look very bored.

"You! You! You!," Runo said but as held back by Alice.

"Let's battle," Mira said.

"Finally," Fabia said "All of you v.s me"

"Sounds fair," Runo said.

They started to fight until...

"Hey girls what are you up to?" Dan asked.

"DAN KUSO! CAN'T YOU SEE WE ARE IN A MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!" Runo yelled.

"I didn't notice," Dan said.

"DIDN'T NOTICE! ARE YOU BLIND?!" Runo screamed.

"Runo please calm down," Alice said trying to calm her down.

"Let go of me Alice! He needs learn a lesson!" Runo yelled.

"Shun! Help me!" Alice said.

Shun went over

"You don't want to get him angry, he can be a monster later," Dan said.

"What was that Kuso?" Shun asked as he glared at him.

"N-nothing," Dan stammered.

"That's what I thought," Shun said.

A few minutes later Runo calmed down.

"Ahem are you going play or not?" Fabia asked.

"Yes let's play," Alice said.

A few minutes later Fabia was left with one Bakugan which made her angry, Her Bakugan hit Alice off of her Bakugan.

"Alice!" Shun said as he jumped in to catch her.

"Alice! Are you okay?" Runo asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm fine but I feel a bit dizzy," Alice said.

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Runo said.

"No I'll battle," Alice said as she stood up.

"Tell us if you feel worse," Julie said as Alice nodded.

They won the battle

"I can't believe I lost," Fabia said.

"Hey are you okay?" Shun asked as he walk over to her as Fabia blushed.

"Yes, I'm fine" Fabia said.

"Guys I feel really tired," Alice said as she fell in someone's arms.

"Geez Shun is this how you treat you girlfriend," a boy with light blue hair said.

"Klaus?" Alice asked weakly.

"Yep it's me," Klaus said.

"Oh...Thank you for catching me," Alice said.

"Hey girly watch where you tell your Bakugan to hit, Your Bakugan hit her on her head," Klaus said.

"Alice! Alice!" An old man said as he ran towards her.

"Grandfather," Alice said.

"Alice are you alright my dear? Let's get you somewhere where you can rest," Alice's grandfather said.

"My house is nearby let's make her rest there," Runo said as Runo and her grandfather left.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Julie asked.

"Yes I'm sure she will be fine," Billy said as Julie nodded.

At Runo's house

"She should be fine now," Runo said.

"Thank you Runo, For looking after my Granddaughter," Alice's Grandfather thanked.

"It's no trouble at all we all love Alice, It's the least I can do for her," Runo said.

"We should leave her to rest, she needs sleep," Runo said as they left Alice alone to sleep.

"I need a favor Runo," Alice's grandfather said as Runo looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I need you to help me look after Alice for a bit," Alice's grandfather said.

"Why can't you look after her?" Runo asked.

"I wish I could but I think Alice is better off here then with me but she will come to visit me from time to time," Alice's grandfather said.

"I see, alright we will look after her for you no need to worry," Runo said.

"Thank you Runo," Alice's grandfather thanked.

"Don't sweat it," Runo said.

"I really must be going," Alice's grandfather said.

"Okay stay safe," Runo said as he left the house.

"poor Alice, I should go check on her," Runo said as she went upstairs.

"Alice? Are you up?" Runo asked as she opened the door.

"Oh Runo!" Alice said as she stood up.

"So how are you feeling?" Runo asked.

"I'm feeling fine Runo," Alice said.

"That's great," Runo said happily.

"Let's go outside for a walk," Runo said as Alice nodded and left the house.

"I wonder what Shun and the others are doing right now," Alice thought.

"Hey Alice I found them," Runo said as she ran over to them.

"I wonder why that girl still here and she seems like Shun and her look very happy." Alice thought.

"I wonder if Shun likes that girl" Alice thought but brushed it off and went over to the others.

**That's it for this Chapter and I promise to update this if I have time **


	2. Big fight!

Chapter 2

**Starmoonbear: Hey everyone! I want to thank all the people who read and liked the story so Thank you all so much **

"Are you feeling better Alice?" Julie asked with concern.

"Yes thanks to Runo," Alice said.

"It's was just a little hit no need to be so worried," Fabia said.

"What was that?!" Mira said angrily.

"You should of heard me or unless your deaf," Fabia said as Mira stormed off.

"Mira! Come back!" Alice said.

"With all respect could you please treat my friends nicely," Alice pleaded.

"No way they were mean first," Fabia said.

"Us mean first, that's it I'm leaving," Runo said.

"Runo! Wait up!" Julie said as she followed behind.

"Guys! Please don't leave! We're a team remember!" Alice said but no one looked back.

Soon Alice got very angry and upset

"Ever since you came along no one is having a good time anymore and I don't remember you join our group," Alice yelled with tears started to form.

"You didn't say I need permission to join," Fabia said.

"Yeah Alice, Everyone can join," Dan said.

"Alright then, let's see you lost your main Subterra battler and your main Haos battler and your Darkus battler and importantly you lost your friends to, it's like you don't care if anyone of us walked away from the team," Alice cried as she ran away.

"Alice! Wait!" Marucho yelled as he ran after her.

"Smooth move Dan," Drago said as Dan sighed.

"Oh great I forgot I have Alice's Bakugan," Klaus said.

Soon they saw Alice coming back with Marucho

"Sorry we don't let quitters in," Fabia said.

"I didn't say I was coming back," Alice snapped.

"Then why are you here?" Fabia asked.

Alice walked over to Klaus

"My Alpha Hydranoid I want him back," Alice said as her Bakugan flew out of him pocket and went over to Alice "and I'll take Gorem and Tigrerra and Wilda too,"

They gave her the girls Bakugan

"I'll be leaving again," Alice said as walked off to Runo's Cafe

"To be honest I've never seen Alice get this angry before," Klaus said as they all nodded.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to Runo's cafe," Murucho said.

With Alice

"Runo I'm here," Alice called.

"Oh Alice your here!" Julie said as she came down stairs,

"Why is no one here?" Alice asked.

"Today the shop is closed," Julie said.

"Oh right," Alice laughed.

"OH NO!" Julie yelled in a worried tone.

"Julie what happened!" Alice asked.

"I forgot I left Gorem with Billy," Julie said.

"I got them don't worry," Alice said.

"Oh Gorem!" Julie said as she hugged her Bakugan.

"Oh by the way, Where's Runo?" Alice asked as she looked around the room.

"Alice? She's upstairs in her room," Julie said.

"Why?" Alice asked in confusion.

"I don't know but she said she was mad at Dan and Shun," Julie said.

"Can we go see her?" Alice asked.

"Be my guest," Julie said.

They went upstairs

"Oh Alice your here," Runo said.

"Yes I got Tigrerra for you and Mira your Magma Wilda," Alice said as she gave them their Bakugan.

"Thanks Alice, Oh since you're standing could I ask you to do something for me?" Runo asked.

"Sure thing, what?" Alice asked.

"Could you hang this outside my door," Runo asked as she gave Alice a sheet of paper that read "Dan and Shun and Fabia stop here!" in bold.

"Sure..." Alice said as she hung it outside.

They heard someone come in.

"Great they're here," Runo said in an annoyed voice.

"What a dump!" Fabia said.

"It's not that bad," Dan said.

"Guys let's go visit the girls to see if they're still made at us," Billy said.

They went upstairs.

"What's this?" Ace said as he pulled down the note.

"What in the world," Dan said as he read it.

"Alice? Runo? Julie? Mira?" Marucho called as he knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly to reveal Alice.

"Marucho could you come a little closer?" Alice asked as Marucho did as he was told and soon he was pulled in.

"What the!" Shun said as he tried to open the door.

"It's no use, we locked it" Runo said.

"Wait let's me try something" Ace said as he knocked on the door.

Alice opened slowly then he grabbed her hand and pulled.

"AH!" Alice screamed as the girls worked together to pulled him in.

"Mira make sure no one opens the door farther" Runo said as Mira stood close to the door.

The pulled him in and shut the door and locked it.

"Ace! Are you trying to kill us?!" Mira yelled.

"You guys refused to open the door," Ace said.

"Let me try opening that door" Billy said as he ran to the door planning to bust it open but instead the door opened.

"AH!" Billy yelled as he fell in the room.

"I knew something like that would happen," Mira said proudly as they once again locked the door.

"Hey there are keys over there," Dan yelled from the outside.

"Oh my goodness I forgot there are keys outside!" Runo yelled.

"Don't worry Runo I am good with reasoning with people, let me go outside" Alice said as nodded.

Alice went outside

"The girls don't want to see you," Alice said strictly.

"She's right they don't want to see you right now," Hydranoid said as he came out.

"What did we even do to upset you?" Dan asked.

"One, it feels like you just threw us away for someone better and pretty, Two, You didn't even go to find us until Marucho brought it up and Three, when Fabia said this Cafe looks like a dump you just said It's not that bad which means you do think this Cafe looks bad,". Alice said as she shot death glares at everyone still outside.

"That's true but why are you made at me?" Shun questioned

"One the first reason and Fabia is just clinging on to you like a fly," Alice said "If you hate it so much then tell her to stop," Alice said.

"Shun doesn't mind, right Shun?" Fabia said as she hugged him which made Alice quite upset since she still really liked him.

"We are so sorry lady Alice but my Bakugan and I must be going back to the house," Sireniod said.

"Oh that's alright, Should I send you back?" Alice asked.

"No that's okay," Klaus said as they walk off.

The girls stepped out of the room

"We'll forgive you on one condition," Runo said.

"Sure, what is it?" Dan asked.

"Go shopping with us," Julie said.

"And Mira agreed to this?" Shun asked as he looked at her.

"Yep, Alice, Marucho, Ace and I will do our own shopping," Mira said.

"Since we all have the same interests," Marucho said.

"Fine," Dan sighed.

"Wait we don't want Fabia," Runo said.

"We don't want her either," Mira said.

"Rock – Paper – Scissors who loses has to take her," Mira said.

After Mira team loses

"Great now we are stuck with her," Mira sighed as Alice patted her back reassuringly.

"Alice you're so mean reassuring her," Fabia said.

"I have you know that Alice is a very nice person," Runo defending her.

"Alice? Nice? HA! Even a lion could be nicer then her!" Fabia laughed.

"Says the one who just talked," Runo glared.

"Runo please stop..." Alice said.

"Fine, only cause your one of my best friends," Runo said as she calmed down.

"I don't think this is going to be a fun shopping trip," Marucho sighed.

"I agree," Alice sighed.

**That's it everyone! **


	3. Masquerade!

Chapter 3

**starmoonbear: Hey guys I cut in a bit of time to write this story for all of my readers so I hope you enjoy!**

At the mall

"Our group is going to be in the video game shop," Mira said.

"Okay our group will be a Forever 21," Julie said.

"Oh heavens no," Dan sighed.

"Great then we will meet at the cafe at 4:00pm," Mira said.

"Okay see you later," Runo said as they separated.

With Alice's group

"So where should we go first?" Alice asked.

"Let's go the video game store," Mira said.

"Sure let's go," Alice said.

"Hey Alice," Shun said as Alice jumped.

"Y-yes?" Alice asked in a shocked voice.

"Can I walk beside you?" Shun asked and Alice blushed and nodded.

"Wait! Shun-kun!" Fabia said.

"Oh gosh Alice let's go to the sweets shop, I can't stand anymore of this," Mira said as she dragged Alice along.

"We will be at the sweet shop if you need us," Mira shouted as the left.

With Alice and Mira

"Why did we leave Mira?" Alice asked in a confused tone.

"I can't stand any Shun-Kun! It's so annoying," Mira said as Alice laughed.

Suddenly Alice felt dizzy and soon fell.

"Alice! Are you okay!?" Mira asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just think that someone is trying to talk to me, I'll just rest here for a bit" Alice said as she closed her eyes.

"Alice...Alice..." A voice called as Alice looked around.

"Where are you? And who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm behind you, you should be able to recognise me" The voice said as Alice turned around.

"Masquerade!" Alice cheerfully said.

"See you do remember," Masquerade said.

"What are you here for?" Alice asked.

"You have been feeling upset for the past couple of days," Masquerade said.

"Maybe..." Alice said as she looked at her feet and blushed.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Masquerade asked and Alice shook her head no.

"You can't lie to me Alice," Masquerade said as Alice looked at him again and sighed.

"Fine, it's true I have been feeling upset lately," Alice said.

"And why?" Masquerade asked.

"Because there is this new member in our group and she's cling on to Shun like a mouse and some cheese" Alice sighed.

"I see...well there's not much that I can help you with but...my mask..You can put that mask on then we will switch places, if you don't I will switch it myself when you are in deep need of help," Masquerade said.

"But my grandfather, Will he change into Hal G?" Alice asked in a concerned tone.

"No he won't don't worry," Masquerade said as Alice nodded in relief.

"Then I guess it's okay.." Alice said.

"I'll put my mask in your pocket and I want you to use it just once without me putting it on," Masquerade said as he put his mask in her pocket.

"Thank you Masquerade," Alice smiled as Masquerade smiled and faded away.

Alice woke up

"Alice! You're awake," Mira said.

"Thanks for watching over me...How long have I've been sleeping," Alice asked

"About 30 minutes" Mira said looking at her watch.

"Oh...Sorry I wasted some over our shopping time," Alice apologized.

"That's okay friends come first," Mira smiled. "Now let's get some cake"

"Okay," Alice smiled as she put her hand in her pocket as clutched the mask.

"There you are Mira, I was looking for you everywhere," Ace said as he ran up to them.

"Y-you were," Mira blushed as Alice smiled at her friend.

"Well I guess I should leave you both alone," Alice said as she walked off.

"A-alice don't leave!" Mira said.

With Alice

"I'm sorry Mira you like Ace don't you, use this as a chance," Alice thought to herself.

"Hey Alice!" Shun yelled as she looked behind him and saw Fabia glaring death glares at her.

"Crab! I got to hide some where...unless.." Alice thought as she griped the mask harder.

"Hey Alice!" Shun yelled as he started to walk towards her.

"I got no choice," Alice said as he went behind a corner and changed into Masquerade.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll deal with this," Masquerade said as he went out of hiding.

"Hey Alice?" Shun said.

"Oh looks like we can't find her," Fabia said.

"Are you one that's causing Alice trouble?" Masquerade asked in a angry tone.

"EEP Shun-kun," Fabia yelled as she ran behind him.

"Masquerade?" Shun asked as he turned around to face him.

"Your little girlfriend here is troubling Alice," Masquerade said.

"Girlfriend!? She's not my girlfriend," Shun said.

"Then girlie stop acting like he is and Shun stop acting like your okay with it," Masquerade said as he walked off.

"Hey do you guys know where Alice went?" Claus asked as he looked around.

"You were looking for me?" Alice asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah I was, let's go to the art shop together," Claus said.

"Sure let's go," Alice said.

"Wait Alice!" Shun said.

"Huh? Yes?" Alice asked.

"You see I..." Shun started as some boxes fell.

"What? Sorry I can't hear you, let's talk at dinner time," Alice said as she followed Claus into the art shop.

"Shun-kun what did you want to tell her?" Fabia asked.

"No Stop, Stop calling me Shun-kun it's gosh dang annoying!" Shun yelled.

"B-but Shun-kun..." Fabia said.

"Leave! Just leave!" Shun yelled as Fabia ran away.

"That Alice I will get her," Fabia thought as she ran away.

**Starmoonbear: That's it for now I hoped you like it! **


End file.
